


My Obsession

by sakemori



Series: Scouting Legion Poetry [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Poem - Freeform, Poetry, Scouting Legion Poem, mentions of Eren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange talks of their obsession... And the consequences and reactions caused by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosAngel1111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/gifts).



_My obsession with Titans…_

Scares my fellow soldiers  
Makes them nervous when I start talking  
Has them keep their distance when I get going  
Ensures that very few people ever hand around me

_My obsession with Titans…_

Has others doubting my sanity  
Means periods of time of slight maniacal laughter  
Lacks of self-preservation when experimenting  
Gives me my own babies to love and care for without them ever growing inside me

_My obsession with Titans…_

Causes bouts of severe insomnia  
Consumes my every waking and sleeping moment  
Keeps me from focusing on anything other than Titans  
Makes eating or anything else seem insignificant

_My obsession with Titans…_

Gave me a sweet, little Titan-shifter to play with  
Allowed me the chance to witness a boy's strength and courage  
Forced me to push away my own conscious to experiment on him  
Caused me o weep when he eventually broke under the pressure placed upon him

_My obsession with Titans…_

Kept my own Humanity at bay  
Ensured that this obviously **human** boy saw himself as a **monster**  
Made me question my own sanity and self-worth  
Had me realize that I was in too deep to stop

_I'm too obsessed with Titans to go back now…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hange is one of my favorite characters from AoT, right under Eren and Levi....
> 
> Just a different take on them, really.


End file.
